inFAMOUS 2: I'm Coming Home
by Lightning's Creed
Summary: Our hero is coming home.


inFAMOUS: I'm Coming Home

"We're gathered here today to honor a man who sacrificed everything to save many lives. A man who sacrificed his life everyday to protect the lives of many. I can personally tell you that I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for this man that lays here before us."

I wanted to bury Cole at sea. But the citizens, feeling so grateful for what he had done for us, convinced me to bring him back and have a proper funeral for him. I agreed. But I still took him out to sea to say good bye to him alone.

New Marais quickly got to work. They made sure that everyone, EVERYONE knew that Cole never did anything wrong. He was never a threat. He was never a terrorist. He never meant to do any harm to anyone. They blew us off, thinking that they were all just drunk and trying to pass off a lame story or whatever. They even went as far as accusing all citizens of New Marais of being in cahoots with the terrorist. But then in came the photo evidence, diary entries of citizens, video evidence. There was no disproving what was presented before them. Every bad thing about Cole was erased. He was no longer the terrorist. He was no longer labeled as the most dangerous human to ever walk the present earth. But three titles now follow the name Cole MacGrath; The Electric Man (that just can't go away.), The Patron Saint of New Marais, The Absolute Best Damn Thing to Ever Walk the Earth.

Funeral arrangements were made and were planned to be broadcast all over the world. It was very well put together. Government officials arrived to apologize for slandering a hero's name. They will be more diligent and thorough when it comes to these things. They will take anything into consideration, no matter how ridiculous or absurd it may seem. Better late than never I guess.

"…there ain't anybody with more humanity than Cole MacGrath. I love you brother and I'm sure gonna miss you."

I repeated the same thing I had said the Cole earlier in privacy. Despite it being a sad and serious occasion, all still rose to clap not for my pansy speech, but in agreement with my words.

A thunderstorm began to roar outside but that wouldn't stop the formal burial. The wind and rain were picking up and lightning was striking down furiously; about two would strike down every 20 seconds. Everyone huddled together under umbrellas or just stood there embracing Mother Nature's fury. I myself included. My hair was drenched, glasses almost slipping off my face, and ruining my only, $200 suit. But none of that mattered now.

Cole looks at peace for once. With everything we've been through, it's not surprising that Cole was never at peace. When I watched over him while he slept off those blast cores, he didn't even look peaceful then. Maybe it's the suit that's giving that effect. Who knows?

Final prayers were made and I and a few others moved to set up the coffin before burial. I looked down one more time and looked at my dead brother, before closing the lid. I requested that everyone leave, wanting to do this part alone. As soon as the area was clear I moved over to the machine that would lower Cole into the pre-dug hole.

Before I could press the button, two lightning bolts struck down with authority on Cole's coffin. They were powerful strikes. They made two very prominent holes in the coffin. But it didn't stop there. The current traveled down in the ground and over to where I was and shocked me. I felt the current travel up my body before exiting through my head. No joke. I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**~I~F~**

_Zeke…Zeke…Zeke…Zeke can you hear me?_

A voice broke through the dark silence. I slowly started coming to.

_Oh man…_

I heard the distinct sound of electricity being formed. The octaves were immensely high. Then I felt a small shock travel up my body before dying down quickly. That definitely woke me up.

My eyes fluttered open. My vision was still struggling to focus itself but I was able to make out figure kneeling in front of me. After blinking several times my vision finally focused itself completely. I was able to identify the figure kneeling before me.

My brain froze.

It's Cole. Cole MacGrath. The Electric Man; The Patron Saint of New Marais; The Absolute Best Damn Thing to Ever Walk the Earth. In the living flesh. Alive.

Words couldn't describe what I was feeling at that moment. Hell, I don't think I could even find the right emotion to express myself.

"Hey there's the Big Z. You alright?" He stood up and extended his hand to help me up. His $450 suit was definitely ruined, severely torn in two places. The locals may not be too happy about that, but I think Cole's presence alone will make up for it.

He hugged each other. We hugged the same way as when we were saying goodbye. But this hug had a different meaning this time. This hug said "Welcome back"; "Good to see you again"; "This isn't a dream." We separated from each other.

"How about we head back and have a beer? For old time's sake?"

"Cool, but how about I call the locals first and let them know you're back; let them know you're coming home."

He chuckled softly.

"And revive my fan club?" He responded in a joking tone.

"Fan club never died man." I responded in a joking tone. But I wasn't joking completely.

"Heh, yeah you go do that…"He drifted off

The sun was shining brightly and it was as if all the clouds in the sky disappeared out of respect. To allow the sun to completely shine to honor the return of the Electric Man; The Patron Saint; The Absolute Best Damn Thing to Ever Walk the Earth.

"…Let them know I'm coming home."

**Song Used: I'm Coming Home by Skylar Grey**

***Note: This is NOT part of the inFAMOUS: Welcome to the New Age series. Completely separate! =D**

**Leave me your thoughts =')**


End file.
